Dance Lession
by YYG
Summary: The Yami's try to teach there hikaris how to dance
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is not to make fun of or offend anyone. Its just fun to read and laugh.

enjoy reading!

YYS

1. Dance Lessions

It was a normal school day (well as normal as it could get anyway) and the Yamis were bored out of there minds.

"Yugi, I'm bored! Can't we take break now?" Yami asked.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because we only have 5 more minutes left!" Yugi said louder than he thought. The teacher looked up.

"Mr. Motou, this is your warning. Go in the hall."

"Yes, Sir." Yugi said looking and the former pharaoh.

Siting next to Yugi was Ryou and Bakura (and Ryou was having more trouble than him.)

"This is rather boring...Can't I at least mess with the teacher?" the theif asked.

"No, now hush up!" Ryou snapped at him. But more trouble for Ryou the teacher had a lighter on he's desk from when he lit the candle.

"Oh look at this unprotected lighter..." Bakura said smirking like crazy.

"**Take your hand away from that bloody lighter or I will give you a pounding!"** Ryou said just as the teacher was to light an insent.

"Ryou, you can stay out for the rest of class!" teacher said.

"I dont want to learn this crappy thing anyway.." he said under his breathe.

Since Ryou and Yugi was gone it was Malik and Marik (AKA the pyshos). Marik was laying on Malik's head like a two year old.

"Hey can you stop moving so much? I'm trying to sleep." Marik said.

"Well I have to look down!" Malik yelled.

"So you think I'm going to fast for you to write. Mr. Ishtar?"

"NO! I mean, yes but um.."

"Please the hall is waiting for you." Teacher said.

So the three boys sat on the bench mad and upset.

As they were siting Yami looked at a poster.

"Look, Aibou. It's a dancing compatition." Yami said.

"**You are not allowed to talk, Yami!**" Yugi yelled.

"**That goes for you too, Bakura!**" Ryou agreed.

"**And Marik!**"

The Yamis looked at each other and Yami thought of a plan.

"But Aibou. It says '_The best student dancer wins no homework for two weeks. And friends'_."

"So what? We all know none of them can dance!" Bakura pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I guess we're screwed like a driver." Yami said.

"Please dont joke, when your joke, doesnt sound like a joke." The Theif said.

"Well were going to have to teach them. Because when your not happy Yugi, Im not happy."

"But this is your fault in the first place! You know what? If you three dont make it up to us, your sleeping on the couch." the spikey haired boy said.

"I know my sweet Hikari will defend me!" Bakura said.

"...Kura; no. Not today! You ruined my record!" Ryou snapped and hit him.

"Ow! I can see Im rubbing off on you...I'm a good teacher." The theif said rubbing the red spot.

When the day was over, the Yamis took their Hikaris to a gym to pratice.

"Okay, now show me your moves." Yami said.

The boys jumped, hopped, fell, spun around, sat down on the floor, (it was..just awful).

"Oh my Ra." Bakura just looked and fell to the ground. "Malik your awful! Why didnt you tell me? How long do you have until you DIE?" Marik said overreacting a bit.

Malik pushed the unwanted Yami away from his body, but he kept coming back.

"Ryou, Yugi, Malik. Yami, Marik. I'll choose who will go first." Bakura said.

(this is the order they're in)

1. Yugi 2. Yami 3. Malik 4. Ryou 5. Marik

"Innie minie miny moe

Catch a Ryou by the toe

If he hollers

Dont let him go

innie minie miny...Ryou." The theif said skipping Yami.

"That's not fair! You always pick Ryou!" the little spikey haired boy said.

"Uh duhhh?" Bakura said looking down at him.

Yugi stood up. "I think one of the Hikari should go. Ryou what about you?

"I don't think so. Bakura would just whine."

"Malik?"

"I'm not good at picking."

"Then I'll go; and do it right." he said staring at Bakura.

1. Yami 2. Marik 3. Ryou 4. Malik. 5. Bakura

"Innie minie miny moe

Tickle a bunny by the toe

Cuddle him back and fro

Innie minie miny..looks like its you Marik." Yugi said with a disappointed Yami.

"Yay this is going to be fun, dont you think my blondie? I know you will have as much funny as me, because I know it!...What are we picking people for again?"

Marik was confused and blinked at his Hikari. "We are seeing who goes first to dance I think.." Ryou said.

"And Marik you will be helping Malik." Yami said about to write somthing on he's clip board.

"Hey! **Where'd my pen go?**" the former pharaoh said looking around.

Aibou, I bet it was that no good theif! he said in mind link.

Calm down. Now you gonna teach me or what?

Oh right!

"Okay everyone pair up!" Yami said.

"Okay then. I'll take Yugi." the robber said.

"**Like heck you will! Get away you stupid psycho!**"

So Bakura and Ryou started first and well...Bakura wasn't the best teacher.

"**Lift your foot! Move this arm! Leg up! Look at me! Shoulders down! Chin up! Watch your feet! Don't look at your feet look up! Back straight! Move left! Now right! LOOK AT MEEE!"**

**"Baaakuuurra!...stop shaking mee..."** Ryou fell on Bakuras back.

"OW! If you didn't want me on you, you could have said so...instead of stabbing me." Ryou yelled.

"I didn't!" Bakura said pinned down by his Light. Ryou reached in his back pocket. "A pen?"

"I knew you stole it, you criminal!" the sprirt yelled as he dropped his board.

"I didn't _steal_ it."

"What do you call it? Borrowing it with no intention of giving it back?"

"...no?"

Now it was Yugi and Yami's turn. (oh boy)

"You're doing really good, Aibou. I thought you said you couldn't dance." Yami said.

Please don't tell anyone...but...I use to do ballet Yugi said blushing at his Yami.

Yami paused. AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHA!

"You know what Yami? I'm done! Your sleeping on the couch anyway!" Yugi turned away and went to the bathroom.

The dark half was staring speechless as the rest were just looking.

Yami: Marik, Malik, you're n-n-n-next. I'm so...screwed

In the bathroom, Yugi was so mad he turned an unhealthy red. "How could he laugh at me like that? Sure he didn't tell anyone, but he didn't have to burst out like that! He is SO mean sometimes! I just wish he never made me scream in class! 'Even if it was a liitle fun.' No matter!" Yugi said no realizing that thought was heard by Yami.

Outside, Yami smirked at the thought of that. He got back to Marik and he's rthymless Hikari.

Marik: Pharaoh, I don't know what dance we should do.

Yami: Uh..how about the waltz?

Malik: Holy crap thats boring! DO we have to?

Yami: If you want no detention you will.

Marik and Malik look at each other and focused on dancing.

Yami: Bakura, um, no. Ryou you're in charge.

Bakura: Hey!

Yami ran to the bathroom, Aibou are you in here?

That was stupid to ask.

I know your made but-

No! **Leave me alone! What you did was just mean!**

Im sorry...I really am..

That's not enough. For the next two weeks _YOU"LL_ be taking care of Dark Lilly and Glasses.

WHAT? I mean...fine.

Yugi turned around and walked out the bathroom with Yami.

Yami: I see we are getting no where...so I'll have to call a proffesional.

Yami dialed a number and waited.

Yami: Yes brother? Can you come to the local gym? Alright.

Yugi: I didn't know you had a brother.

Yami: Well he's been busy...you know.

**5 minutes later**

A man (the same height of Yami) walked in with tanned skin and earrings like Marik's.

Yami: Atem!

Atem: Yami, great to see you! You know...**after you stole my 20!**

Yami: I didn't _steal _it!

Atem: What do you call it? Borrowing it with no intention of giving it back?

Yami: ...no? Look, I called you here to help us with a dance compation. Since our Hikaris can't dance, I was wondering if you could fill in for them.

Atem: Sure bro. But you have to do something for me.

Yami: What?

Atem: Tell Bakura what you did for halloween.

Yami looked at Yugi then at Bakura, then started to blush.

Yami: I-I-I-I-I dressed up as Bakura.

Bakura: WHAT?

Ryou: I remember! You looked just him! And you even carried a knife! I think there's a picture in my wallet.

Bakura: ...**THAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE MEE! DO I LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A CHIBI? **

Yami: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Again just for laughs. Have Fun!

THIS IS NOT YAOI! But they do see each other :)

YamixYugi

RyouxBakura

MarikxMalik

YYS

2. The Brother of Yami

Yugi: How come you never told me you had a brother? I mean that's something I should know.

Atem: Uh, who's the midget?

Yugi: **MIDGET? I AM NORMAL SIZED! NORMAL SIZED!**

Yami: Please don't say anything for about 5 minutes.

Tomorrow Morning 8:42am

Yugi sat up and looked at Yami on the floor. He gazed at the clock.

Yugi: HOLY CRAP! CLASS STARTS IN 18 MINUTES! Yami wake up! WE OVER SLEPT!

Yami: What? Oh Ra!

Yami and Yugi ran in Ryou and Bakura's room.

The white haired boys fell out of bed and ran to Marik and Malik's room.

They arrived at class 1 hour late, but you try telling a teacher you live with five other boys and only two bathrooms (it's not how it sounds!).

The teacher told them to sit down and pay attention.

Yami forgot his books so he had to share with Yugi (who was still mad).

After class they went to lunch for a minute and went outside.

Yugi: I hate you so much Yami.

Marik: What did he do? You've been made since yesturday.

Yugi: Nothing.

The teacher caught Bakura burning chairs and Ryou had to take him home. But lucky for Ryou he wanted to go.

Stop doing that! I can't keep saving your butt everyday!

Well I'm sorry! **Its in my nature!**

The teacher caught Malik flooding the bathroom and Marik had to take him home.

Wait _I'm _the Yami and you're the Hikari. So shouldn't you be taking me home? Marik stood confused.

Well those boy shouldn't have been mean to me. AND SO THEY DROWNED! Malik's head went crooked as he smirked.

I'm teaching you good!

'I hope Yami doesn't do anything stupid. I have Art class next and-' Yugi's thought was interupted by a scream from Class 413.

The teacher came out with a boy that Yugi hoped wasn't Yami (but it was...).

Mr. Kuzti: Mr. Motou, I know since your grandfather is away, Yami Motou, is in your watch.

As the teacher said this, Yami was blushing and he knew he was in trouble. He tried to avoid eye contact with Yugi, but Yugi's rage fulled eyes sucked him in.

...ahhh...

Don't... Speak...Until we get home... Yugi was a very very unheathly red.

The walk home was had Yami's arm (tight) and Ryou wasn't strong enough to do that, so he just pulled Bakura's hair the whole way.

Marik, well, didn't know what to do because _he_ was the Yami. Not Malik. But he still thought he should at least say something.

They all went to their rooms and locked the door so the ' victums ' wouldn't be able to run.

Yugi: Okay, just say what you did and I won't get mad.

Yami: I forgot an assignment so the teacher yelled and I flipped his desk and chair over. With him in it.

Yugi: **WHAT?**

Yami: ...liar.

Ryou: Bakura, what made you burn the chairs in the first place?

Bakura: The thing wouldn't listen to me when I said "MOVE BACK". So I went crazy on his friends.

Ryou: With the students on them? Now my friends have 3rd degree burns on their backs!

Bakura: Well, the thing should have listened...

Just then, the phone rang in the hallway. Yugi caught it on the 3rd ring. "Hello? Yes. But can you come over? There's someone I want you to talk to. **FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A MIDGET!**"

Yami: Yugi who were you talking to.

Yugi: You'll find out.

2 minutes later, the door bell rang. Yugi ran to answer it.

Yugi: Thank you for coming. He's upstairs.

The guest went upstairs to Yugi's room. Yami was scared to find the person at the door was his brother.

Atem: Someone's still got the same temper he had when we were five.

Yami: Did Yugi call you? How'd he get your number?

Atem Don't freak out. I'm not gonna bite.

Yami:...yet.

Atem: Look, I know I threaten you a lot when we were younger when you didn't do your homework, but I'm sorry. And please don't flip out on my old teacher.

Yami: I just don't want you to beat me up.

Atem: I will if you don't do it!

Yami and Atem shared a hug then Atem grabbed the door.

Atem: Yami?

Yami: What?

Atem: I'm serious. I have no problem coming here and choking you in front of your friends. **So don't forget to do it!**

Yami:...

Atem: Love ya! *SLAM!*

Yami's eyes widened as Atem just brought up a bad, scary memory.

Yugi, I'm sorry. I really am. I know your mad but can I sleep with you tonight?

Why?

I fear I may have a nightmare.

End

Hope you liked it! More to come!


End file.
